


Last Dustmas

by NaughtyButWeiss (RWBYRemnants), RWBYRemnants



Series: Dustmas! [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/F, Facials, Lotus Position, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Useless Lesbians, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/NaughtyButWeiss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYRemnants/pseuds/RWBYRemnants
Summary: It's been a year since Blake and Ruby first consummated their relationship. Another vacation to the Xiao Long home in Patch means more shenanigans. Will Ruby be able to get her special gift from Blake - despite Blake's obvious discomfort?





	Last Dustmas

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Watersports (heavy emphasis), facials.
> 
> NOTE: Last Dustmas is entirely written by NaughtyButWeiss, and could basically be taken as a canon sequel to Dustmas Cookies or non-canon, however you choose to view it really. Thanks again to RuBee for helping to make this happen! If you’re interested in requesting something look us up on Tumblr for details (to be posted soon, we promise)!

A year had passed for Ruby and Blake. A year of minor trials and tribulations, struggling to figure out who they were to each other while at Beacon Academy. Everything settled eventually – especially now that they were out to most of their friends. That helped in bucketloads.

They were doing their best to console Yang this year. Weiss had been called home to Atlas to celebrate with her family, despite her numerous protests that she would rather spend that time with her friends. To make matters worse, they had just gotten in a fight the day classes ended because Yang was begging her to come out to them so they would understand. In Weiss’s words, “If I do that I might as well be saying goodbye to the Schnee family forever,” which had led to a whole new realm of bickering. Less than a fun holiday sendoff.

“Awww, come on, help me with these popcorn chains.”

Yang barely uttered a “mmm” as her sister nudged her. Blake shrugged helplessly as she kept running the needle and thread through more pieces of popcorn.

“Well… okay, what about if we put on your favourite Dustmas movie? _Oh No I’m Alone 2: Lost In…” _

“_Lost In Atlas?_ Yeah, maybe not right now.”

Shoot. Ruby definitely hadn’t meant to remind her of Weiss yet again; she couldn’t help that the movie was set where her girlfriend was, practically on the other side of the world. Still, she had put her foot in her mouth and decided to leave it shut for now.

“Maybe we should go out caroling,” Blake suggested softly, trying for a small smile. Hoping to cheer up her battle partner. “Get out of here for a while and see the rest of Patch – maybe show me around Signal?”

“You saw Signal last time.” After a second or two, Yang sighed and looked back and forth between those two. “And Dad’s up there right now, and I just… maybe I’ll go spar with him. You two should just hang out here and ignore me.”

Both of her teammates wrapped arms around hers on either side, cuddling in slightly. “But we want you to have a good holiday!” Ruby protested. “Eggnog? Cocoa? Mulled cider? Oh – cookies always cheer you up!”

Finally, her big sister cracked a smile. “No, cookies always cheer  _you_ up. You don’t need me as an excuse to make them.” Then she reached up to ruffle Ruby’s hair, earning a little giggle. “But seriously, I’m gonna take off for a while. Let me brood and you guys have fun, and… I dunno. Maybe I can shake this mood eventually.”

“Alright, Yang,” Blake put in gently as she sat back to let Yang get up. “But we’re here if you need us.” She brandished her scroll warningly.

“Got it, loud and clear. Thanks, guys.”

Still, the heavy atmosphere hung over the two of them now that the usually-boisterous party girl was gone.  They slowly started finishing the popcorn chain again. 

“Well, this blows.”

“I know,” Blake sighed, eyes sad as her nimble fingers worked. “I really thought we could stick by Yang’s side and keep her from missing her girlfriend. But I mean, at least it’s a step up from throwing me into the snow.”

Ruby snorted and scooted closer to Blake. “Yep, she’s a big sister and a hothead. But she’ll cheer up, y’know? Weiss promised she’d call tonight, and would fly out for the new year, even though her dad is throwing a big fit. So like, compromises and stuff.”

With a little nod, Blake kept stringing as Ruby patted her thigh. She braced for impact. Any second now…

“Wait… Blake…”

“Yes?”

“Are you-” Ruby leaned over to peer up at Blake’s face. While Blake tried to look nonchalant, eyes pointed off toward the fireplace. “What the heck?!”

“Shh!” she hissed back, cheeks just starting to pinken. “Keep it down.”

“Why? Nobody else is here! Why are you like this _now?_ Do you have some kinda thing for popcorn?!” Then she folded her arms. “Do you have a thing for my sister?”

“WHAT?! NO! I mean, she’s really hot, but that isn’t…” Sighing, she threw down the popcorn chain into the bowl. “You know they upped my dosage. I can’t help it if some days are different than others!”

It was true. Because Blake was born differently than most girls, she needed special medication to maintain her girlish figure; a mixture of herbal remedies and  a couple of different varieties of  Dust particles.  T o offset the testosterone trying to reassert itself,  they had increased her prescription from once a month to once every three weeks. There had been times since then where she had no interest in sex at all for days at a time. And then, at other times… 

“So you literally are hard as a rock for no reason? Like, not even because I’m here?” 

Blake shrugged awkwardly,  thighs squirming and causing the bump in her shorts to shift . “I’m still crazy in love with you, but no, I wasn’t thinking about you or doing anything like that. And before you ask,  _no,_ I am  _not_ sexually attracted to popcorn.”

“Huh. So… I mean, would it be bad to take care of it? Or good? I dunno, since it’s because of the drugs…” 

“I don’t think that part matters,” she snorted. “But you can ignore it. Even if it doesn’t go away, it’s no big deal.”

O f course, a second later Ruby got that same sneaky look on her face that she wore so often lately. Before they stole into a broom closet or under the bleachers again. Then her hand wrapped around the bulge and began to stroke.

“Mmhh… or we could take care of it,” Blake sighed, eyes closing as her hips twisted from side to side. “That’s… good, too… God, Ruby!”

Soon the bowl of popcorn was sitting on the side table and Blake was being jerked off in earnest by the younger girl. Ruby painted herself along her girlfriend’s side as her fingers finally worked that beautiful cock free of its confines, encircling it with just the right amount of pressure – as she had been learning over the past couple of years a little at a time. It was so warm and smooth in her hand, and her own heat was definitely starting to grow from knowing how much her Blake enjoyed this.

“You wanna… put it in me again?” she breathed huskily, eyes full of the promise of more.

“Mmm, Ruby...”

Instead of really answering, she just claimed her mouth, tangling their lips together as she was slowly stoked to blazing. Ruby moved to straddle her lap, mewling into the kisses in  _just the right way_ to make her unable to ignore. By now, they had evolved beyond condoms – because Blake wasn’t the only one with a prescription. The smaller of the two worked her own shorts aside and wasted no time sinking down on that gorgeous cock.

“NH! Oh wow… y-you’re so wet, why?”

“Because you feel good,” she squeaked, eyes screwing shut as she weathered the initial discomfort of being entered. She was still tight even after so long together, but if they worked up to it slower there was no discomfort at all. Trouble was, sometimes they were impatient. “Nnh! Oooh… yeeaahhh, _there_ we go…”

All Blake could do was lean back and take it. Not that she was complaining. When their relationship had begun, she was very uncertain about taking a smaller, younger girl and “claiming” her – being the dominant party with the typically male equipment. Lucky Yang, her girlfriend was the same age and bossy, and both of them had the same equipment. More equality. However, Ruby had quickly shown her that she was just as enthusiastic in bed, and wanted to take charge all the time. She got just as excited about this as she did about fighting Grimm, or milk and cookies.

Maybe that was weird.

“Nnhh!” Ruby moaned as she rolled her hips harder, almost forcing Blake to start thrusting up and into her. “Ohhhh yeah – yeah, right there! Wow! S-so good!”

“Ruby!” she panted, already feeling the telltale tingles that signalled an end to their lovemaking. After a whole two seconds; how disappointing. But she forced herself to focus on gripping Ruby’s backside, thrusting harder while trying to think about Vytal Festival statistics to pull focus from how amazing it felt and delay her climax.

Their lips crashed against each other again, cutting off any further discussion. What was to talk about? Their bodies fit together perfectly and Ruby always felt perfect in her lap, with or without sex. The shifting ramped up until her girlfriend was literally  _bouncing_ on her cock, letting out a little squeak into the kiss with each landing until she couldn’t maintain the kiss.

“Blake! Holy shiz, I’m- I already feel like I’m gonna–”

“Wait, Ruby! Just… a few more… okay! I’m almost there, come for me! Please?”

“AH! Y-you got it!” The girl actually gave a weak thumbs up before she gripped both of Blake’s shoulders…

And threw it into  _overdrive._ On top of everything else, this girl was a speed demon, more than capable of bouncing up and down at speeds no other citizen of Remnant could have hoped to achieve. Except maybe some of the Faunus who were naturally gifted with speed.  She was going to milk Blake dry in a matter of seconds.

In a flash, it was all over. Blake came over and over into her girlfriend, head thrown back and mouth dropped open as she felt her entire length pulsing inside of the warmth of Ruby Rose. Ruby timed it almost perfectly, starting her own flutters and pulses of her inner walls immediately after she felt Blake spurt for the first time. She kept up the bouncing of her hips as long as she could before collapsing against Blake’s chest, heaving for breath.

“Whoa… I… like… that was really… _maaaaan…”_

“I know,” Blake laughed weakly, basically half-dead. But she did manage to move a hand to rest on Ruby’s rear. “Wow… thank you.”

“My pleasure. Like, literally, right?”

“Yeah.”

The room was nothing but the crackling of the fireplace and the laboured breaths of two satisfied lovers for a full minute. Then Ruby leaned up to kiss Blake on the cheek before nuzzling her neck hard, humming her obvious joy.

“Merry Dustmas again, you lioness.”

“Don’t call me that,” Blake chuckled. “Or I’ll go back to calling you my flower.”

“God, we were so lame,” she snickered right back as she cuddled her. “But… at the same time, it was really cute. You’re still my lioness.”

“Ruby… I love you. Like, probably too much, but I wanted you to know.”

With a little smile, she whispered, “Got it, amiga. Don’t worry.”

“Mmm.” Then she cleared her throat and squirmed a little.

“What? Something wrong?”

“No, not really. Just realised I really need to run to the ladies’ room. I drank too much hot cocoa earlier and after fucking you…”

Ruby’s brow furrowed slightly. “Wait, after fucking me, what?”

“Well…” When Ruby still didn’t seem to get it, she lowered her voice to whisper, “I usually have to pee after we do these things. You probably noticed that.”

“Huh? O-oh, no, no I didn’t. But now that you mention it… you _do_ always run to the bathroom. Guess I figured you were just cleaning up – scraping off all the Ruby-goo.”

“That, too,” Blake snickered as she pet over Ruby’s hair. “Even if it’s my favourite goo. But I can tough it out for another minute or so.”

The smaller girl nodded, trying to remain contented. However… for a reason she didn’t really want to share, her hips began to move again. Seeking out more pleasure. That went on for another minute before Blake half-chuckled and whispered, “Okay, you _are_ making it worse now.”

“Sorry! You just still feel really good, I dunno!”

“Okay, okay, but now I have to get up.” Ruby pouted as Blake lifted her bodily and stood her on her feet – both of them groaning a little as their bodies parted. “Mmhh… wow, I have to pee so bad.”  
  
_“Nnhhh…” _

Blake squinted at her suspiciously. “Do you want to go again when I get back?”

“No… it’s dumb, don’t worry about me. Just go take care of you.”

“No, hang on.” Even though she was visibly squirming, she cupped her girlfriend’s cheek. “Out with it. Why are you still horny but don’t want me to help you? If you think it’s greedy… I mean, you’ve jerked me off before and asked for nothing in return. Let me repay you.”

“It’s not… _exactly_ that. But I’m super embarrassed, and you’re gonna think I’m a weird, gross girl, and I dunno!”

“What?” Ruby hid her face behind her hands, but she reached up to pull them away. “Hey… I could _never_ think of you as gross. Do you know that?”

“Oh… you sure will when I tell you…”

But Ruby didn’t tell her right away. Just took her hand and started leading her toward the stairs. Only once they were going up them did she continue.

“So… u-um, I don’t know if you know… that you sleepwalk.”

“What?” Blake stared at her for a moment, then came over thoughtful as she gripped her chin, amber eyes staring off toward the distance. “Yeah. I’ve noticed that a couple of times I wake up in strange places. It’s more common with Faunus, especially if their animal traits are from animals with nocturnal tendencies; cats sometimes have ‘midnight crazies’ where they have to run back and forth and burn off energy for no reason.”

“Oh? Huh, that’s… kinda cool, kinda weird, kinda cute. Yep! Wow, that’s fun.”

“Ruby… you’re getting off topic. On purpose.”

“Yeah,” she admitted with a grimace. “Anyway, um, one time a couple of Dustmases ago – you probably had no idea – you sleepwalked into the bathroom while I was on the toilet.”

“What? Oh… oh Dust, I’m really sorry. Did I…” Her lip curled. “What… did I do, exactly?” No response. “PLEASE tell me I didn’t sit down on you and-”

“NOPE! No, no, not that one!” she reassured her quickly, and Blake looked extremely relieved. “But the other one… yyyyeah, you kinda did.”

“I did?”

“Yeah.”

Blake’s lips pressed into a thin line as she swallowed hard. “W-was it… did you move out of the way?”

“I… did not.”

“What?! You mean…” She had to say it, or she would always be tortured by the unknown. “You mean I _actually peed on you?!”_

The poor girl’s cheeks were flaming red as they entered the bathroom. The scene of the crime. “Y-you didn’t mean to do it. Obviously! And like, you’re right, I should have moved cuz I was the one who was _awake_ and all, but it was so weird to have a dick pointed at me back then still, and also _super_ hot, a-and I wasn’t sure what to do, and then it was too late!” Licking her lips, she quickly finished with, “And you were hard, too, and I had to really stop myself from doing anything because you weren’t awake and that’s not okay, a-and I had to clean the bathroom, anyway!”

“Ruby! That is… I don’t know what that is!” Her mouth was hanging open as she stared at her girlfriend, completely beside herself.

“Me either! What the hell IS it? A-anyway, now you can pee and I’m gonna go away. Probably from the whole planet.”

Before Ruby could edge out the door, Blake caught her by the elbow. “Hey… wait. I need to ask you one more thing about this before you take off.”

“Do you? Do you _need_ to? Because I’m already so embarrassed I wanna die.”

“Yes.” Blake made sure to pull her in closer, to hang onto both of her elbows so she couldn’t bolt. Sometimes they had to do that from each other, since both of them tended to run from embarrassment. “Did you like it?”

No response.

“Ruby… did you like it when I whizzed on you?”

“Well gee, now I feel better when you say _‘whizzed’_.” But the deep red blush answered for her.

“Oh wow.” She felt a little uncomfortable now, knowing that had happened, that it turned Ruby on, and that she had been completely unaware all this time. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you couldn’t help it!” Ruby whispered urgently. “How do you bring that up? Like, ‘Whoops, ya peed on me, and I thought it was super hot, but don’t worry about it since you weren’t even conscious’?! That’s pretty dumb! And you and me was still really new back then, s-so I didn’t wanna make you think I was gross, but I am, I’m a weird, gross girl that you should _definitely_ break up with!”

With a little sigh and a slight smile, she released one elbow to reach up and pet over her girlfriend’s hair. “Come on, you know that isn’t… I mean, I would have been a little disgusted no matter when it happened. It’s urine, it’s… a waste product. But even before we confessed our feelings, I wouldn’t have let it stop me from loving you.”

That brought the brunette’s head shooting up so fast her red-dyed forelock bounced from side to side. “Really?! I mean… you don’t care?”

“No. And what’s more… I want to make you happy, Ruby. Relationships are about compromising. So if you want me to pee on you, then I’ll do it.”

“Oh. Oh, no no, no way,” she laughed nervously. “This wasn’t- I really didn’t mean to like, _sell_ this as a thing we’ll be doing! Nope! Just w-wanted to explain why I was all blushy, since yeah, we’re together and you deserve to know things like that.”

Blake chuckled as she held her close. “Oh, I know. It’s okay. But I’m saying, that as your girlfriend, I am deciding that I’m okay with trying it at least once. To see if we can both be into it, even. I don’t think I’ll enjoy it like you do but I’m also very certain it won’t hurt me in the slightest to test the waters.”

Ruby had been blushing and looking away right up until the end. Then she smiled a tiny, shy smile. “Test the _w__aters_, huh? Is that a Yang-pun? Because ‘watersports’?”

“Wow, you caught me,” she deadpanned. But then she smiled and Ruby smiled back. “Okay, um, get naked and then we can test this out.”

“Huh?” The smaller girl blinked rapidly. “What, right now?!”

“Yes, right now. I mean, I really, _really_ gotta go – and I would like you to hurry?”

Blake was certainly dancing on one leg, holding her own crotch. Ruby realised that her girlfriend was in pain, so she was a lot more expedient about shucking all of her clothes than she normally would be. Kicking the last sock out into the hallway, she stood nervously in front of her.

“Okay, um… n-now what? I’ve never done this before. Well, like, I have, but not on purpose.”

“You say that like I’m any more experienced than you!” she protested, and Ruby giggled. “Alright. I think… you should sit in the tub. Or kneel, or be in whatever position you want to be in, I guess. But sitting or crouching, so I can actually do this without standing on the toilet.”

Obediently, Ruby climbed into the tub and knelt down. God this was making it difficult… normally she would already be sprung by looking down at Ruby kneeling there, naked as a jaybird. Between having just climaxed and bladder full to bursting, she _wasn’t…_ but the urge was still there.

“Alrighty!” she piped up, excitement flushing her cheeks and stiffening her nipples. “Lay it on me!”

“That’s what you’re going to say? Before I do this… really unusual thing?”

“Um… open fire?”

“Ruby…”

“Okay, okay,” she giggled as she settled in a little more, sitting back on her heels. “Like, just do it whenever. I’m ready.”

Blake took a few quick breaths to steady her nerves. Took aim. Licked her lips. Shifted from foot to foot as she aimed her half-hard cock at the girl practically bowing before her.

“So…”

Blake grunted. “I don’t… know if I can.”

“Huh? Why not? You aren’t going to hurt me; I promise, it’s just pee.”

“Well yeah, but I can’t… pee… with you looking!” she finally admitted, her own cheeks starting to flush now. It was an interesting shade against her olive skintone.

The girl’s head tilted slightly to one side. “Really? Why not? Oh – wait, waitwaitwait, I’ve heard of this! Shy bladder! Right?”

“Yes! Now will you stop drawing more attention to it?!”

“Oh! Sorry!” She slapped her hands over her eyes. “Is this better?”

Blake just stared at her for a moment before chuckling and leaning down to kiss the backs of said hands. “You… are perfect. I’m sorry, I just… I don’t think I can do it, too weird. But I’ll try again.”

“Okay.” This time, when she lowered her hands it was to reveal closed eyes. And they stayed closed. “Just think of waterfalls or something.”

“Thanks,” she snorted. Then she really did attempt to relax. To let it all _flow._

Nothing. At first. Then the muscles she had been clenching to prevent an untimely accident gradually began to relinquish their hold…

And then…

“WHOAB!” Ruby burst out – the end of the word turning into a different sound when she slapped her lips shut to keep any more pee from seeping inside. Because it was splashing _everywhere._ She sputtered a little to clear her mouth as it poured down through her hair, over her face and neck and shoulders, dripping from her peaks. The pool around her knees and feet slowly began to grow before running down into the drain.

And Blake felt extremely guilty. This was a highly depraved thing to do – and they had talked about tying Ruby up again many, _many_ times since the night she had found her under the Dustmas tree, wrapped with a bow. How could she do this to her girlfriend?

Because she _asked_ her to. That’s how.

“Nnhhh,” she sighed as the stream began to taper off to just a few drips, reaching down to play her fingers through her own wetness. “Ohhhh Blake… it’s so nasty…”

“O-oh, I’m sorry.” Then she squinted. “Or… am I not sorry?”

No, no reason to be sorry. Ruby was clearly getting herself off because she was so happy to be covered in Blake. “Nnhhh… Blake… I’m all yours!”

“Of course you are,” she told her with a small smile. “Always.”

“No…” Ruby’s other hand gripped the edge of the tub. “You _marked_ me. Now nobody else can have me, ever! R-right? Mmhhh… right, Blake?”

A dark flush shot into the entirety of her face. Now Ruby was talking about something else – something that Blake had really tried hard not to think about. Especially after her past with Adam.

Faunus could mark their partners. It wasn’t permanent; they had to re-mark or the musk would wear off eventually, or sooner if they took a lot of baths. This was more useful in a more primitive society, but still useful today. However, she had not been thinking about that _in the slightest_ until this moment, because she didn’t often ruminate on the more animalistic ancient traditions of the Faunus people.

“That’s… not exactly true, but um… Ruby, you do know…”

“What?” Blake laughed nervously, cheeks only getting darker, so Ruby persisted, “What, did I do something bad?”

“Not really ‘bad’. But when we get back to school, Velvet and some of the other Faunus students will, um, probably instantly know that you’ve been marked. And it won’t take much more investigation to figure out by whom. And they’ll also know I’m trans, because… well, biological markers like those don’t change when you transition.”

For a second Ruby just blinked up at her. Then she snickered and waved a hand. “But that’s weeks away. I’ll have showered a bunch of times.”

“No… you don’t get it.” She knelt down so she was on Ruby’s eye level. She could also feel her cock was rigid yet again; even if she wanted to warn Ruby, it didn’t mean she could ignore how much her libido loved this. “The strong smell is gonna wash off, but the musk, those… pheromones or whatever, those won’t come out for a while. Especially out of your hair. Even if you shave bald, though, it’ll still linger.”

“So…” Her hips shifted impatiently, cheeks flushing a little brighter. “They really will know I’m all yours?”

“Yes. I’m sorry, if I remembered that…”

“No, it’s okay.” Her arm started moving again, little mewlings erupting from between her lips as she prodded her body toward another climax. “Nnhhh… I don’t care if they know. I _want_ them to.”

_God._ Now the scent was becoming powerful enough Blake couldn’t avoid breathing it in, and she almost hated it… but also was incredibly turned on by the idea that her Ruby was literally covered in this essence that belonged to her. 

Marked.

“A-ah,” Blake sighed quietly as she started stroking her firm cock again, eyes only for Ruby and the way she was punishing her clit, nearly doubled over. She sort of wanted to kiss her, but that meant going into that leftover stench she had created. And even if Ruby found it kinky, she had no desire to touch her own. That was for sure.

But how was she supposed to resist? With Ruby’s mouth so close… so she claimed it, tongue swirling over the sharp, salty taste.

That made it a  _lot_ faster. Both Ruby and Blake were moaning and shifting their hips faster in no time at all, begging for release without asking either of them. Some things were just perfectly understood, even when left unsaid. 

“MMHHH!” Ruby groaned into her lips when she came, trembling from head to toe as her spine kinked and her hips wriggled in their happy little puddle. Then she drew back with a gasp. “Ohhhh, WOW, Blake! That was so freakin’ HOT!”

“Y-yeah?” Blake panted as she jerked harder and faster. Unlike Ruby, her orgasms were more difficult to reproduce when closely following the last, not easier. “Then… then I’m s-so glad for you! My flower!”

Her eyes lit up. “You’re gonna cum? Again?” Becoming a little more animated again, she hissed, “Cum on my face!”

“WHAT?!”

“Hurry! Just stand up and do it – I wanna try that, too!”

“What the hell has gotten _into_ you today?!” But Blake was too horny to argue. She struggled to her feet so fast she knocked over a bottle of conditioner, which bounced across the floor as she started jerking it harder and faster, panting with the effort of trying to _drag_ the orgasm out of her body.

“YES!” Ruby squeaked, bouncing up and down in her excitement – and causing her breasts to do the same. That certainly didn’t hurt. “Do it, Blake! I wanna feel your cum all over me!”

“Okay! It’s… it’s coming, Ruby! NHH!”

A few more strokes and it came. And it was… not very exciting. She had cum so hard already that now it was only a few minor spurts before it was simply dribbling down on her girlfriend’s upturned features. She still sighed and smiled, shivering in delight, even though it was such an underwhelming display.

“S-sorry.”

Ruby shrugged with a grin. “Why? You came on me. That’s what I asked you for, right?”

“Well, yeah, but…” Then she snorted and rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly to release her anxieties. “You are too cute. Always know how to make me feel better.”

Something about the way she was grinning with that essence clinging to her cheeks… was both cute and a little arousing. But Blake was totally spent; nothing doing now.

“I try,” she whispered. “And… it’s cuz I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Then she pecked her lips and drew back. “Whew. That’s starting to get rank, you’d better shower.”

“Mmm, shower with me?”

“No. I don’t need to, I didn’t pee on me.”

“I could pee on you!”

“Nnnno thank you.”

“Awww, come on! Just a little? I’ll pee on your leg!”

Shaking her head, she turned to start pacing out of the bathroom with a smirk on her lips. “Ruby, you need help. Seriously, I’m calling a therapist.”

“BLAKE!”

* * *

Once Ruby emerged from the shower, she apologised for getting so overzealous about their watersports adventure. Having had time to process and decompress, Blake waved it off with a kiss and another insistence that Remnant was home to many different walks of life. It was foolish to assume none of them would like to be urinated upon.

Now they were both dressed warmly, and decided Yang had been gone long enough that they should probably go check on her. Which they did, hiking toward Signal with hand stuffed in pockets as their boots crunched in the snow.

“So… I’ve been thinking about something.”

“Oh wow,” Blake said with a wry smile. “Is that your New Year’s resolution.”

“Hey!” She bumped her with her hip, earning a slight chuckle. “Um… so like, you marked me.”

“You _made me_ mark you,” she corrected. Hoping she could pass off the rouge in her cheeks as a reaction to the chill in the air.

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, does this make us like… engaged?”

The Faunus nearly tripped over an errant snow drift, she was so distracted. Once she found her footing – partly thanks to Ruby’s hand shooting out to grip hers – she goggled at the shorter girl.

“En… engaged?”

Her smile was so brilliant. “Yeah! Y’know, to be mar-”

“YES! Yes, I know what it means, I…” She swallowed hard, head so light she felt like it may float away. “You really like me enough for that?”

“Sure, Blake! Can’t you tell I’m all about you now?”

“W-well, I…” Now her own small smile was blossoming. “You know, you _have_ had worse ideas.”

Now Ruby was pouting as the school came into view over the crest of the next hill. “Hey, I have plenty of great ideas. All the time!”

“Oh yeah? What about that time you wanted to go bungee jumping off the roof of Beacon?”

“What? It’s not my fault Weiss didn’t change out of her skirt! And Jaune didn’t seem to mind!”

“Of course he didn’t,” she snorted, all grinning now. “But I’m not such an easy girl to hook, you know. I expect you to ask me formally.”

Ruby tapped her chin. Then she took a few quick paces forward and knelt down in the snow. “Blake Belladonna…”

Just for a moment, her heart stopped. Then she held up a hand and said, “No.”

“Huh?! But you just said-”

“You don’t have a ring, do you?” No answer; just a lot of squirming from the girl getting the knee of her leggings damp. “Then it’s not a real proposal. Try again when you have a ring, and I will very seriously consider your offer.”

“Oooh, you’re mean.” She got up and started walking again, brow furrowed and lips pursed so hard they almost met in the middle over her nose. Blake chuckled and slipped her arm through her girlfriend’s. Completely contented.

Signal was basically deserted, but they saw some flickering lights in one of the classroom windows. That was an easy lead. Heading upstairs, they quickly oriented themselves to the floor plan and found said room.

“-absolutely atrocious,” a tinny voice was saying as they eased the door open. “He is such an insufferable little twerp; I can’t _wait_ to get out of this house.”

“God, I can imagine,” Yang laughed. She was sitting at one of the desks near the window, kicked back with her boots up. Her Scroll was in her hand, opened so that she could get a better view of her lady love’s face as they chatted.

“You really cannot,” Weiss countered. “And be grateful! Oooh, the less I see of Whitley, the better!”

Ruby’s sister nodded in sympathy as they both edged quietly into the room. “Speaking of seeing less of your brother…”

“I know, I know. And I’m working on it. I think I’ve complained often and vocally enough that they are seriously considering letting me visit you, despite the New Years Gala being such an important event for the Schnee Dust Company.”

“That’s my girl,” she said with a smile. “Nobody can throw a ‘May I speak to your manager’ fit like my Weiss.”

“And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?!”

Yang was about to answer when she saw the other two hovering in the doorway. She sat up straighter and called out, “Hey! Not cool, Sis – you really gotta lurk and listen in on my conversation? This is a private girlfriend thing!”

“As if we’re really doing anything private,” Weiss scoffed. Then she called out louder, “Hello, Ruby! Is Blake there?”

“Hey!” Blake said as they approached. “We started to get worried about Yang, she was in a bad mood.”

“Awww, I know. Sulking like a true Schnee. Almost makes me think she would be accepted right away into my family.”

Yang rolled her eyes. “Thanks a billion, you guys. Really feeling the love.”

“Happy Dustmas,” Weiss continued airily to the other two.

“Merry Dustmas, Weiss!” Ruby piped up, leaning over so the camera on the device would catch her waving. “Hope you’re having a good one!”

“It’s cold and my family is egregiously annoying. But I suppose I have received some passable presents.” Then a small smile began to tug at her pouting lips. “Well… and one very nice one.”

“So you like ‘em?”

“Shhh!” she hissed urgently. “They don’t need to know about such things.”

“This about the panties that say ‘Weiss Queen’?” Ruby asked.

“YANG! You told her?!”

Yang shrugged carelessly. “I mean, she’s my sister; she went with me to pick ‘em out. Plus you know Blake is our teammate, so…”

“I won’t tell a soul,” Blake said with a hand raised as if swearing an oath.

“Well… fine. But yes, I do very much cherish them. Oh, and I also liked the coffee mug from you, Blake, and the hot cocoa set from Ruby. Especially since I will be able to use the gifts in tandem.”

“Yeah!” Ruby piped up happily, glad her battle partner enjoyed her gift. “And you can use ‘em together, too!”

After a brief silence, Weiss sighed. “Never change, Ruby. Never change.”

“Oh!”

At Blake’s quiet exclamation, they all turned toward the window. Snowflakes had begun to drift down from the skies, blanketing the nearly-melted snow and browned grass of the Signal grounds. It was heavy enough that in no time, the entire landscape would be a winter wonderland.

“Yeeeessssss,” Ruby breathed, eyes huge and cheeks bunched with the force of her grin.

“Nice,” was all Yang said, reaching up to fistbump Blake. It took her a moment to notice and bump the fist.

“You say that like I made it snow myself,” she snorted.

“Nah, nah. Just gave us a heads up. Merry Dustmas, you guys!”

“_Happy_ Dustmas!” Weiss insisted, sticking to the more traditional Atlesian greeting. Yang only laughed.

Either way, it didn’t matter. Ruby and Blake slipped their hands into each other’s and squeezed as they watched the gentle descent of the snow, deciding to wait on telling the other two they were soft-engaged – soon to be real-engaged when Ruby picked out a ring. Or about the marking. Right now, none of that mattered because they all had each other, and a picture-perfect view. And that was the best Dustmas gift of all.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> To quote Weiss, HAPPY Dustmas!


End file.
